


Shopkeep shenanigans.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin convinces Ryan to play shops with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopkeep shenanigans.

“Ryan, play with me!” Gavin insisted for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. He stood directly in front of the TV which, coincidentally, Ryan was currently using to play the xbox.

“I will play in a minute, Gavin.” Ryan promised. Gavin huffed, folding his arms together and pouting at his brother.

“You said that before.” Gavin reminded him. Ryan had done exactly that each time Gavin had asked and surely, though the toddler couldn’t tell time, it had been more than a minute.

“Why don’t you play with Ray or Michael?” Ryan asked, leaning to the side to see past Gavin’s stupidly stuck up hair.

“They’re playing monsters.” Gavin answered as though that alone explained everything.

“Don’t you want to play monsters?” Ryan asked as he died, quietly cursing under his breath so neither Gavin nor Jack or Geoff could hear him. Jack and Geoff were in another room but still, Ryan couldn’t always be too careful.

“No. I want to play shops.” Gavin said, eyes going impossibly wide. Giving in, Ryan turned off his game.

“Fine.”

 

 

Ryan scoffed as Gavin cheered, toddling away to retrieve the necessary items required to play. Ryan tried to hide his smile when Gavin returned with a miniature, brightly coloured cart full with fake food. He didn’t want to enjoy this. Gavin stuck his tongue through his lips as he rifled through the stuff within the cart, reaching in and pulling out the fake money Geoff and Jack had printed for the boys. Gavin shoved the fake bills into Ryan’s hands, pulling a funny face before he ran away again. Ryan frowned and watched as Gavin pushed his hands into one of the toy bins. Ryan winced at the loud, obnoxious sound of plastic knocking together as Gavin struggled to find what he needed.

“Need help?” Ryan offered as Gavin’s arms went further and further into the storage box. Gavin shook his head, beaming triumphantly as he pulled out what he’d been looking for. It was a plastic cash register. Gavin tugged it along by the small microphone attached to it, most likely to be used for ‘store announcements.’ He thrust it into Ryan’s hands, grinning toothily up at his brother.

“You want me to be the shop keep?” Ryan questioned as his fingers closed around it. Gavin nodded.

“Uh-huh.”

 

 

Ryan looked to the money he’d been handed, opening the small drawer in the cash register. It was already pretty much stuffed with crumpled bills and various change, including some real quarters.

“Don’t you need money?” Ryan inquired as he watched Gavin place the cardboard boxes that were meant to act as ‘food’ down onto the floor. Ryan briefly wondered if he should have probably been helping but Gavin looked content to set up the shop himself.

“Oh yeah!” Gavin exclaimed, giggling to himself for forgetting. He dropped the tin of sweet corn he’d been holding in favour of walking over to Ryan.

“How much would you like?” Ryan asked as he thumbed the paper. Gavin shrugged.

“Dunno. Jack counts it norm’y.” Gavin told him, skipping out on half of the last word because it was too difficult to say. Ryan nodded and looked to the bills in his hand.

“Er… well. Why don’t I give you ten dollars?” Ryan offered and Gavin nodded. “All right, let’s count. One…” Ryan began, looking to Gavin to continue. Geoff and Jack often told him to encourage the boys when he could.

“Two.” Gavin continued. Ryan smiled.

“Three, four…”

“Ten!” Gavin exclaimed, snatching the bills from Ryan’s hands and clapping.

 

Ryan shook his head, laughing at the younger boy as he stuffed the bills into his now empty shopping cart.

“Not quite but okay.” He said as Gavin smiled up at him, tiny fingers wrapped around the shopping cart.

“Is it open?” Gavin asked cutely.

“Is what open?” Ryan questioned, still thinking about the whole counting fiasco.

“The shop, dummy!” Gavin elaborated, gesturing grandly to the row of fake food lined almost neatly upon the floor. Ryan laughed at himself for not realising and nodded.

“Right, yeah. The shop is open.” He announced into the microphone, eyes crinkling as he smiled when Gavin giggled. Pushing the cart slowly across the carpet, Gavin began to look at the various foods he’d left upon the floor. He bent down to pick up a tattered box of animal crackers, disappointingly empty, and dropped it into his cart. Ryan watched on in amusement.

 

 

“Oops!” Gavin exclaimed as he accidentally wheeled his cart into a bunch of plastic bananas, giggling as the plastic crinkled. Ryan gasped, over-dramatically placing his hand over his mouth.

“Excuse me sir, you’re going to have to buy that now.” Ryan announced in a gruff voice through the mic. Gavin looked up at him, jaw hanging open as he stood dumbfounded.

“Why?” He questioned, looking forlornly at the dented bananas. Gavin didn’t want them.

“You broke them. You have to pay for things you break in shops.” Ryan explained. Gavin shook his head furiously, folding his arms across his chest.

“Nu-uh! Michael broke the cup in Walmart and he didn’t pay!” Gavin protested.

“No but Geoff did.” Ryan reminded him, smiling fondly at the memory of Geoff’s scowl as Jack apologised profusely for his hot-headed son’s behaviour.

“Oh.” Gavin said dumbly. He sighed as he bent down to pick up the bananas, throwing them angrily into his cart. Ryan tried not to giggle.

 

 

As Ryan watched Gavin pick and choose different things to put in his cart, being careful not to dent any more food items lest he had to buy them, he didn’t notice Ray and Michael returning from the back yard.

“What you playin’?” Ray asked as he clambered onto the couch beside Ryan, startling the older boy. Luckily, his little feet had managed not to crumple any of Gavin’s set. Michael wasn’t quite so careful, however. Gavin cried out forlornly as Michael trampled some of the cardboard food in an effort to sit beside Ray.

“Shops.” Ryan explained before he clicked his tongue, “Michael! You brat, we were playing with those.” Ryan scolded as Gavin hurried to rearrange his ‘shelves’ again.

“Sorry.” Michael shrugged, obviously not sincerely.

 

 

“You’ve got to pay for it now!” Gavin shouted, clearly quite flustered. Michael scowled.

“No, I’m not playing.” Michael countered simply. Gavin crossed his arms.

“Don’t matter. You gots to pay!” Gavin insisted, screeching almost. Michael rolled his eyes.

“No money.” Michael said with a smirk. Though it hadn’t been his attention, Michael discovered that winding Gavin up was quite fun.

“Here.” Ryan said, quickly trying to diffuse the situation. He handed Michael some of the fake dollars. Annoyed, Michael slid off of the couch and gathered the items he’d carelessly crushed. Gavin glared at him, ensuring he picked everything up. When Michael went to pay, Gavin stopped him with a tiny hand upon his chest.

 

 

“What?” Michael asked irritably.

“You have to wait your turn. I’m first in line.” Gavin said smugly as he rolled his cart purposefully over Michael’s toes.

“Fucker!” Michael yelled. Ryan’s eyes widened in shock and Ray gasped. That was certainly a word learnt from someone grown up.

“Michael!” Ryan scolded, frowning at the toddler. Michael huffed.

“He ran me over!” Michael tattled, pointing at Gavin. Sighing, Ryan looked to the other boy.

“Gav, say sorry.” Ryan insisted tiredly. Gavin pouted.

“But he started it!” Gavin screamed furiously. Ryan took a calming breath.

“Yeah but you didn’t have to hurt him. Do both of you want to spend time in the naughty corner?” Ryan threatened. Michael had opened his mouth to say something but promptly closed it. Gavin’s eyes widened in alarm and he shook his head.

“No, please Ryan! Sorry, Michael.” Gavin apologised.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry too Grabbin!” Michael cried, clumsily tugging Gavin into a forced hug.

 

 

Ryan smiled proudly to himself as he watched the pair immediately fall into giggles. Gavin returned to his cart, wheeling it over to Ryan and started to pile his items onto the tiny conveyer belt. Ryan took them happily as he pretended to scan them, making the beeping sounds in place of the toy because someone had left the toy on and they’d been drained.

“That’ll be three dollars.” Ryan announced when he’d finished. Gavin stared down in concentration at his bills before handing Ryan two paper bills. Ryan was going to let it slide but Ray didn’t let it.

“That’s two dummy. One more.” Ray reminded him. Gavin looked down at his bills in confusion before shrugging and handed Ryan another.

“Thanks.” Ryan said as he deposited the money into the tiny drawer. Gavin waved as he wheeled his cart away. He ran back to watch Michael’s turn though. Michael had a lot more items because of his big, stomping feet.

“Five dollars please.” Ryan asked when he’d done ‘scanning’ the stuff. Michael handed him the correct amount without assistance before bundling his stuff into his arms and toddling away with them.

“All right, shop closed!” Ryan announced.

 

 

He started to pack up the small cash register in the hopes that he could return to his game. A tiny hand on his arm stopped him and Gavin looked hopefully up at him.

“Again?” Gavin asked, even as Michael started to re-set-up the items. Ryan sighed, fingers reaching for the button to announce the store’s grand re-opening. Before he could do that, Ray nudged him in the side.

“I do it?” He asked, gesturing to the cash register. Ryan agreed happily.

“Sure.” Ryan said as he shuffled the toy onto Ray’s lap instead. He was about to pick up his controller when Michael stopped him, dragging him onto his feet.

“C’mon, Ryan. You gots to shop!” He insisted as Gavin nodded eagerly. Ryan groaned. At this rate, he’d never play his game.


End file.
